Till I Become The Best
by FtAaIiRlY
Summary: SkyWorld's best sports entertainment, Fight Clash. Law stats girls can't participate. Lulu's dream is to be part of a Clan to train with the tops so she can be the best she can be. She won't let some law get in the way of it so she changes her name to Luso and meets some of the best fighters. But then she falls for one of her teammates, and what will happen if her secret gets out?
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Heeeeey my little awesome lovely readers this is what I have been working on so I'm really sorry for late updates on PA and yeah... Surprised probably will have another chapter out by next week and LGOAAT is on hold. Yup, I'm sorry its just... LGOAAT... well I'm very unhappy on the new chapter. I haven't put it out, all I'm thinking is its getting way too serious and eh... I don't like it so this will be my FOURTH time retyping the all 5000 words... I'm sorry.**

**I hope you enjoy this little side project I've been working on. This is Chef and her new dish, Till I become the Best.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

It all started out by the love of videogames. I was only five when I started playing my first game, it was based off a Clash Sport that my father used to play. Some people said the only reason why I even liked the game was because I had SkyWorld's Best Clasher blood in me. Yup, I heard my dad was really the Hot Shot back then, earning all these awards, medals and trophies just when he was in his teens. They say that my dad just came out of nowhere, even late to the arena when drafts were taking place. But he all made up for it when he started to fight. One round and he scored nearly 3500 points in fives minutes, zooming past all the other competitors. And just like that, he already got clan requests. Well that's my dad's story.

Now the game I liked so much so happened to be a simulator of SkyWorld's best Sport Entertainment. Fight Clash. Theres four ways to play it,** Free For All is** when you fight against five others until time is up and then theres **Light vs. Dark** which is a team match. For that each team has three fighters and is set with a team health bar aside from your own health. If you die then the team bar goes down, all the way down then you have the team's Angel come out. Angels are quicker, stronger, with a randomly chosen better weapon and of course more health. The third way to play is called** Kill Tag**, the match time limit is increased to fifteen minutes and there are six fighters all against themselves. The objective of Kill Tag is NOT to get killed and to kill the most, if you do get killed then you are it or a tagger. Taggers must defeat another fighter in order to be out of being it. Now if you are not it then try to kill the tagger to earn points. Fighter with the most points win. The last way to play Fight Clash is **Capture the Flag**. Maps for CtF (Capture the Flag) is very different from the maps used for other plays. Its more bigger and more complex, four teams play at once. Having each team with three fighters and a team health bar, no powers or items are aloud in CtF. Each fighter is equipped with a communicator device, as light as a feather and as small as a nice sized pocket watch. The communicator will allow teams to see the map and where there team members are at (but will not allow to see where other teams are). For this play the first team to capture one of their opponents flag back to base wins. Since there will be no powers or items CtF is the most difficult BUT also the most entertaining. This play is completely depending on team cooperation, skills and strategy.

Anyways that's that, back to me. I was like everyone else, starting out small. First its playing a simulator at home, then when you get good enough you start playing with friends at the neighborhood arena. Until then if you are confident you start competing at school till you're are the best. Once that's done you then are obligated to join a Clash Clan. What it is, is you get transferred to a group school. Each group is probably around twenty members plus a sponsor and of course the founder of the group, once you're in a Clan then you fight and represent the name. Adding the Clan's initials to your fight name and pretty much living with them until you participate in at least one Ultra Match at the end of the year. Once you represent your Clan once for the Ultra Match then you have a choice to stay with your clan or to move on to something else in life.

If you are in a Clash Clan then you stay with your team members in the Clan's base. Which is pretty much a nice house with an arena, the better the Clan's sponsor is then the better the Clan base will be. There you will train and get to know your clan members better so when the time comes, you're ready to fight and represent your clan.

My father never really stuck with one Clan. I always hated that, I felt like if you sign up for one Clan then you're committed to it. Be loyal to it. But of course my dad never really did find a Clan that suited him, or so they say, and so he was about to make his own specialty Clan where he would pick the top fighters, train them and become the very best fighters of all. But then he met my mother who was a stubborn little girl. She had a big heart and skills in her waiting to be revealed, her ambition to be as good as my dad drove her to fight her very best. It was my mom and dad's dream to create the best co-ed Clan. But...

But dreams don't always come true.

On **Spring 1,**** Peri 4, Era XX**

A new law was made by Ela Marq A. That all females who participate in FCT (Fight Clash Tournaments) must put down their duties as a Clash Fighter. This law was made due to lack of respect in co-ed teams, men and women cannot fight together as a team. It only caused trouble and had money issues. Now the people of SkyWorld were not happy by this law so Ela Marq A made a deal. There will be one last FFA match, one on one, to determine if girls will be able to be a Clash fighter. The people will chose who will represent the women fighters and who will represent the men fighters. By vote, my father and mother were chosen to fight against each other I wont get into details since my dad never really wanted to talk about it but at the end of the match, my dad was the one who won. If my mom won then the law will be ripped up and never to be brought up again but since my dad let his ego get in the way... things didn't end well between them and shortly after my mom disappeared, leaving me with my dad. I was like eight when that all happened... its all in the past now though.

Since then women were not allowed to compete in any SkyWorld wide tournaments. Depending on your town's rules, girls may still be able to compete in school and with friends or family. But that was that, even if you were really, really good at Clash Fighting but a girl... that's as good as you're going to get. You will never be known and you will never be able to train with the top Clash Fighters. When I was old enough to understand this, I put down my Clash Gloves and just thought what was I going to do for my future. My dream was to be the best Clash Fighter, I wanted to be someone that any other little girl or boy would look up to.

On **Winter 24, Peri 1, Era XXI**

My birthday. I just turned 14, if I was a guy then I would be old enough to enter in the up coming draft. The time when they pick the top fighter from schools to be apart of a Clash Clan. What I wish for, is to be part of a Clan so I can train to be the very best I can be. I'm top at my school so there is no one else challenging to face. There's nothing else for me to do, the idea made me about done with Clash until today. Today is when I met someone from a real Clash Clan. His name is Rex.

**End **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Done! I really hope you look forward to the next chapter, I know the introduction is always the boring chapter but I had to explain the Fight Clash plays. I actually played tag before on KIU, it was fun and capture the flag is a well known kinda game so I put it up there.**

**How to understand the date:**

**Peri = 1 (year)**

**Era = 10 (years)**

**Entra = 100 (years)**

**To be honest it took me a LONG time trying to make the whole timeline to make sense. The date may not really be a big part in the story and is confusing but I guess I still worked heard on it.**

**(season and day) , (year number) , (number of what era)**

**if you need further explanation just review about it. **


	2. Chapter 2 Kiss The Fight

**hey! howz it going today? Ya good? Nice! Lets make that day even better with a new chapter. I'll get straight to it then. Nawh jk XD **

**A couple notes for my Chef readers, LGOAAT is still on hold not really seeing any light with the story ... YET. no worries it will continue alrighty. PA is coming along nice, im trying to use all the OCs given to me which is taking a lot of work so thanks for waiting. Remember im just a little thang working hard for so many XD _Surprised_ is alright, I'm not having a problem with it. The _Worry Not_ is a fanfic that should be out soon since school starting and I gotz an idea for it. Its not KIU, for more details just check out the story, it explains everything. _Forbidden Luv_ should also be out real soon I'm working on it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kiss The Fight**

"CALM DOWN KABOOM!" There were three guys wandering around the streets of a city. Actually they were there at such an early time that no one else was by, one guy was yelling and holding a map looking to his left and to his right. He was tall with dark, dark red velvet hair that spiked up, matching with his grey eyes. He wore a plain white shirt with black pants that made him have a cool effect. Another guy was off to the side shaking and was visibly scared, he was the one who went by 'KaBoom', he wasn't as tall but he seemed cute. This guy had light blond hair having his scared blue eyes stand out from his face, he also had a brown fedora plopped over his head. Wearing a dark tan V-neck and light shorts completed his outfit. Now the last guy looked surprisingly calm, or more like he didn't care, his hair was dark black and shorter than his friend who yelled but it spiked up. His eyes were the color of a dark purple gem, and they sparkled once light touched them, the calm guy wore dark blue jeans and a jacket where he stuck his hands in. Inside was a white man tank and a chain hanging from his neck, two dog tags hanging. Fire hair groaned loudly, "KaBoom, buddy, be quiet for just a moment."

The calm friend stepped up and took the map. "Lemme help, baby." He looked carefully at the piece of paper with lines and words, "Hmm yes... everything makes sense now."

"Lemmy you can't read."

Throwing back the map, the guy laughed a bit. "You stand corrected."

"Ah this is going to be a long day..." Fire hair looked at the map again, "If we came from here... then we followed... but... over here then... oh so this is here... and... I got it!" For a split second he looked as if he really knew where he and his friends were but, "Crap. We're lost."

The blond friend spoke with an accent, "KaBoom is so scared!"

"Don't worry BoomBoom, TRex has it all figured out." Lemmy smiled patting the shoulder of his friend.

"Whoa, whoa wait..." Fire haired checked his watch, then looked up at the massive clock tower a couple blocks away. "The time here is totally different!" He looked over to his friends and yelled "We're screwed!" The accent guy whimpered covering his face while Lemmy quickly grab his friends arm looking at the time then at the clock tower, his head moving up and down.

"Does this mean we..."

"We missed the cake party!"

"AHHH!"

**:D :D :D**

"Commencing Wake Program." There was a robotic voice coming through the speakers of the room and a girl underneath her covers and pillow moaned. As the rectangle panels were rimmed with light they appear to glow and turn over letting in the light of outside. The panels were windows changing to clear so sun shine filled the corner of the room.

"End program!" Whined the girl pushing her pillow over her face, "End program!" She repeated.

"Authorization required."

"Damn it..." The girl held tightly onto her pillow and blanket as if they were the most important things in the world. But she already knew she couldn't fight the program, getting ready for the blinding sun she shut her eyes and felt the pillow over her face get pulled away from the wall by her bed. Then coldness surrounded her body and the blanket got sucked up by the end of her bed. She cursed at her program when she heard its calm voice appear again.

"Time: six o'clock . . . degree: 750 . . . day: Friday . . . Good morning Lulu Corinthos . . . Wake program complete."

"End program." Lulu muttered hopelessly trying to get her thoughts right. The bedroom was simple, the shape of it was like a square with a rectangle on one end, that serving as where her bed is. The large stainless window is right next to the bed and there was another on a side of the square part of the room, on the opposite wall are the sliding doors with a scan pad, thats Lulu's closet. There is also a desk and book shelves in the room and the door was on the opposite wall of her bed. "Gah... The day has begun." Lulu exited her bedroom and went into the bathroom brushing her teeth. She thought about her dream, it was the same one that was happening to her recently. She dreamed about winning the Ultra Clash, winning for the team and she was so happy. The faces were a blur and the atmosphere seemed fake. Lulu brushed harder remember the law, it doesn't matter that dream will always remain a dream. "Eek!" Lulu jumped as the ring on her HCP disrupted her thoughts. A HCP is a simple rectangular glass looking thing, it was gritted into nine squares and had a case around the edges. To dum it up, it was a sweet ass phone. "Hm Connmfirmmm cahhllll." Lulu mumbled with minty foam in her mouth.

"Lulu! You there?!" Called a voice, it was her friend named Melody. "I have so much to tell you, you're not going to believe it . . . hey are you there?!"

"HMM!"

"Okay, okay. Anyways you know Cal Marqus?"

"Mm Hmm."

"There are rumors waving around about him asking you out-"

Lulu's voice went high,"Mmarqqus?" almost swallowing her toothpaste. This definitely woke her up. Cal was the second best in Clashing at her school, he was also the most popular. Charming looks and tops in classes, hes everything every girl wants. His father is the sponsor for the four-year winning Clash team, getting access to all tournaments plus Cal is flippin' rich! The more Lulu thought about him liking her, the more she didn't believe it. Spitting out the foam into the sink she asked, "Hey... how do you know?"

"Well first off," Melody started, "He is ALWAYS asking to challenge you to Clash fights, he ALWAYS stops by to say hi... AND he brought you flowers that one day!"

The girl in the bathroom thought to herself, all of those things were true but Lulu always thought it was just because he was a good friend. Well he never did it to anyone else in the school, "... Damn." she muttered realizing how dense she is. Then looking into the mirror she realized why would he like a girl like her, Lulu has green eyes with streaks of emerald in them and long brown hair that zig-zagged down to her lower back. (looks EXACTLY like Yang's from RWBY but brown instead of blonde . . . look it up if you have to) Plus the girl doesn't have much to brag about other than her fighting. She lives alone in a small house, doesn't have much friends, and a whole lot of other useless things. Rinsing out her mouth, Lulu asked if she could meet up with Melody later today.

"We could head into town, I'll be over in a couple of hours. Alright, Bye!" Melody's voice vanished and a robotic voice replaced it. "Call ended."

It was still early in the morning so Lulu took a shower and watched some Teen Titans (ORIGINAL) before her friend knocked on the door. Stepping out she was wearing white Hope Shoes, (Hope from final Fantasy 13 . . . look it up if you have to) red shorts and a black tank. A bracelet wrung around her left wrist with words saying, fearless, and Lulu wore white and red Zero Gloves (Zero from Final Fantasy, gloves different colors . . . look it up if you have to) Melody was wearing white heels and a two layered sky blue skirt. The outside layer was a flower patterned lace. She also wore a white tank top with a heart necklace and navy blue gloves. She has shoulder-length straight black hair that looked a bit dark blue in the sunlight and has light sky blue eyes.

They took the express down to the shopping part of the city where buildings were close together and with brick streets. Over there people walked and biked so it wasn't as crazy. The sun was high above accompanied by clouds the color of fresh snow, it was nearly noon. Talking and laughing the girls walked store to store getting stuff. The city wasn't too loud, just busy since this part of the city didn't have much transportation and because there aren't as many people here as there in the business part of the city. Streetlights have holographic advertisements and on the brick ground showed arrows with moving text. Up above were moving signs bright with colors. Everything was going pretty fine, Melody was flirting with boys, Lulu was drooling over Clash gear and they didn't go over budget with clothes and girl stuff. It was until the two were heading towards the coffee shop when Melody spotted three sleeping guys with newspapers over their heads, sitting on the bench. The gentle wind blew and it made one of the newspapers glide up a bit so the hidden face underneath was visible for a second.

And in that second, Melody saw who it really was. "L-L-Le ... Lem ... L-L-Le ..." She stuttered pointing to the hobo looking dudes on the bench.

The brown haired girl took a step forward popping some minty gum in her mouth. "What?"

"Le-LEMMY!" Melody cried rushing over to the bench with four dudes on it, Lulu thought to herself... Lemmy was part of a Clash Clan but what would he be doing in Alvader City? . . . Just then as if luck struck a near-by advertisement caught Lulu's attention. It was about drafts taking place and that teams were looking for a new player, visiting cities. Lulu's heart beat rose as she stood there, she could hear her breaths. Never has she met a REAL Clash Fighter other than her dad but he didn't count. This was Lemmy from the Free Strikers, one of the official Clash Clans! Following her friend over to the boys under paper, both girls shook with excitement. When they got inches away from then, they stopped not knowing what to do, more afraid that they might get mad or something.

"Mel are you sur-"

"POSITIVE!"

Melody gently pulled off the paper from the guy near the edge. "Eek!" She screamed, "A real hobo!"

"Check the other one!" Whispered Lulu, backing away from the hobo and throwing him some gold.

She did and Mel was correct, Lemmy of FS was sitting perfectly calm and sleeping, his chest slightly going up and down from small breaths. The guy sat knees apart a bit and arms extended, laying on top of the back part of the wooden bench. Lulu and Melody screamed inside their heads. Slowly slipping off the newspaper of another boy, it was KaBoom sleeping his arms down and head tilted down just a tad bit, he looked so cute and innocent especially when his hat was on a bit funny, looking as if it would fall at any moment. Lulu wanted to pull off the last newspaper, she didn't notice how close she got. Her face was a few inches away, tugging slightly on the paper above, Lulu let out a small yelp as the one under the newspaper grabbed onto her hand.

The newspaper fell and Lulu was staring right into TRex's gray eyes, they were streaked with bits of other shades of gray. So to dumb it up, they were really attractive. The girl was really close too, her nose nearly touched his. _Hoooly crap. _Lulu gulped.

"You smell minty." TRex commented, not moving. He had that tired morning voice.

Lulu jerked her head back, her heart beating faster and feeling like it could pop out. She was standing straight now, arm extended with his hand still around hers. _Why isn't he letting go? _Lulu thought. TRex's gray eyes turned to look at Melody, the girl was currently sneaking a picture with her HCP, he didn't look like he cared though, but he should. Media could get all up in his business if that pic gets out. "Boomie, Lemster rise and shine kiddies." The Clasher let go of Lulu's hand as he stood up and stretched, looking over to her. "Hey is there something on my face? You keep looking at me like I'm sparkling."

Lulu thought before she spoke, "I like... your eyes."

"Thanks." TRex smiled, "I think you're cute."

Lulu heard a thud behind her and turned to see Melody on the ground unconscious. KaBoom and Lemmy shook a bit but were clearly still sleepy, velvet hair sighed. After a quick moment Lulu and TRex glanced over to each other then to Melody, back to each other, then to the bench, this pattern continued for a couple more times.

The Clasher rubbed the back of his head, smirking, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Operation four hobos on a bench?" Lulu laughed.

The two high-fived with a shining background behind them and text below then saying 'team work!'. They moved the dead-looking Melody onto the bench between the two Clashers, she fell sideways only to lean up against Lemmy's chest. Satisfied, Lulu and TRex set a loose newspaper above the girl's face.

"What now?"

Lulu thought for a sec, "Want a latte?"

Fire haired smiled, "You just read my mind."

**:D :D :D**

The couple walked side by side towards the next Beaut's Bewster around the corner. Almost everyone they past stared at them with dumb faces. TRex didn't let the attention get to him and he didn't back down when girls and kids asked for his autograph. This made the want-to-be-fighter a little sad, she thought, what if she were in a clan. The thing she wanted the most was to be apart of one. Lulu was also surprised when TRex pulled her into a photo booth when they were about to get chased by a crowd of fans. It was cramped and warm inside but they relaxed a bit, waiting out the screams and cheers outside. And since the two were already in a photo booth, why not take a picture.

"I'm sorry about the... uh crazy-"

The girl understood, after all he was kinda famous. "Its alright."

Trying to figure out the new tech model of the photo booth, they didn't realized it was already taking pictures until the last flash. When it came out Lulu and TRex laughed at it. It was a strip of four photos. The first one was a pic of Lulu up a bit close looking at the scan below and TRex pointing where she was looking. The second pic was Lulu rubbing the back of her head looking so confused while TRex laughed. The third picture was the two of them realizing the booth was taking pictures, both having 'OMG' faces. The last picture was them smiling and TRex's arm around Lulu's. After looking at the pictures for a respectable amount of time, the two played rock, paper, scissors, shoot over it. Lulu won.

The Clasher peeked his head out of the booth and signaled it was clear. They walked perfectly calm, heading into Beaut's Bewster. Lulu ordered a green tea Latte while TRex got a Nutella Mocha. The place was really nice and had a modern look to it other then the new future look the houses have. (the place looked like Starbucks) They took the seat near the window, sitting across from each other and the really nice thing about this place was that it wasn't so busy and the people who were there didn't bother the two. After a good moment of silence and drinking their hot beverages, Lulu noticed she didn't introduced herself and thought it was a good time now.

"Oh, I'm Lulu Corinthos by the way."

The Clasher smiled and nodded, then he was quiet. It was clear that the Clasher was thinking deeply about something. He had that 'Shut up I'm thinking' look on and she didn't know how to respond. But it didn't take a while longer because the guy held out his hand saying, "Rex Revadeer." Lulu thought for a bit, never before has she thought about this. EVER. Okay so the tag names for Clashers are not really normal, so really they weren't the fighter's real names. If Lulu was right then the WHOLE world doesn't know clan member's real names. Okay, okay, so what? Names are just names. But really if you think about it, if you were famous then everyone is calling you someone else. Like in the TV world you're strong and talk a lot, people call you a name that fits 'that' you, the one you're pretending to be and not the real you. This problem was brought up years ago, no knew the clan fighter's real names except the clan. Years past and everybody forgot about it since it wasn't all that important to them, BUT this situation is important to the famous. Nobody really thinks about the famous like they're real people. For example fans and haters judge pretty much everything about a celebrity and pretty much wants to know everything about them all the time. Now fans and haters get mad if the celeb does something weird or wrong and they start to judge and be mad at them, BUT its the famous person's OWN life, why judge it when no one judges yours. They do this pretty much because the not famous are greedy or selfish and want what the celebritys have. They want it perfect. Anyway the famous can't get angry, if they do then it goes right to their reputation. A person can't take in all the hate and not get mad about it. One day its just gonna snap and the famous end up doing drugs or bad stuff to make them feel better. The world wonders why the famous are almost always end up doing bad, but they fail to realize that they, the fans and haters ARE the one making famous bad. (daaaang! Chef's words of wisdom! I kinda got off track in this paragraph and started to think about the North West baby name problem)

Lulu slapped her palm onto his, then came back so the back of her hand hit his. Then the two brought back their fist and tapped forward for a brofist and finally made the explosion hand effect and noise. They laughed. Then after finishing their drinks, the two started to talk about each other. Rex found out that Lulu lives and she learned that both of his parents died. Talking out subjects then going right to the next one, soon enough they started talking about Clash Tournaments.

"Hey Lulu, do you-"

"Yup." The girl took a sip of her latte, already knowing the question. "The best in my school."

"Really?" Rex, clearly interested in battling, placed both arms on the table, hands locked together. "I would love to see those skills in action."

"Challenge excepted."

Lulu Corinthos, a girl from the Cities never doubted her skills. Not even once. Probably because she was so used to winning. But when she and Rex closed in on an empty arena, Lulu's heart beat rose, sounding like a fast beat drum. No one was suppose to be better then Clash Clan members, if they were then they should belong in a Clan. But Lulu wasn't. Plus she hasn't even cared to watch a SINGLE Clash tournament with the Free Strikers. This was understandable, Lulu stopped watching such games on HTV after the law was made. It only hurt her to see something she can never have.

It only occurred to her now that the only reason why shes so confident was because she was the best in her neighborhood and had no real challenge recently. She was totally out of practice to fight against an official Clasher. _I'll just have to wing it and figure out his skills while fighting. Ah! I'm so stupid. Its too late to back out now. Crap. _Lulu bashed on her head. The arena was a simple old model, one of the reasons why it wasn't being used by a lot of fighters. Another reason is because it didn't have any new tech and was only good for training. It was rusty and abandoned. Dome shaped, seats around the edge with a dirt ground in the middle, the fighting arena. Above was old, rotten and rusty beams with a large screen in the middle. That screen showed what the hovering, robotic cameras recorded and also the score.

Lulu and Rex pushed up the lever activating the rust filled, circular robots that hovered to the middle of the dirt. Loud bangs and creaks echoed the empty arena and the large screen turned on, a beam of light shot down right below the screen in the middle. There it showed a holographic robot who announced the tournament. Everything was so old and rusty, the hologram barely worked and the CameraBots twitched with electricity shooting out of it.

The girl Clasher whistled loudly with hands on her hips. "No one has been here in ages." she glanced over to Rex, "Sorry if its not high-tech and new or something you're used to."

"Don't worry about it. This place is still an arena. Seats, players and a space to fight. Thats all we really need, right?"

"True."

Old model suits hung in the equipment room downstairs, it still worked, thank the goddess'. If the suits weren't connected to the arena and if they didn't have power then they would be useless. It kinda looked like an Iron Man suit but less. These suits are called Clashments. Metal looking boots that strap on then you add the metal looking calf part, next the thai armor. Once you've done that a series of lights pop out from the calf part to connect with the thai part. The material was light and not too bulky so fighters were comfortable, the model Lulu and Rex were putting on were old but still bearable. Next the fighters added the shoulder and torso suit part, leaving their arms bare. A robot approached them.

"Which weapon category are you familiar with?"

Lulu and Rex spoke at the same time, "Gauntlets-" they looked at each other with wide eyes. _Oh this is going to be interesting._ Lulu mentioned to herself.

"Which secondary category would you prefer?" The robotic voice was scratchy but calm.

"Heavy." Replied Rex.

Lulu spoke next, "Hot."

"One Hot Grind Gauntlet and one Heavy Shot Gauntlet correct?" Asked the robot. The two confirmed it and the robot left.

"You use Gauntlets?" they asked each other in unison.

Rex nodded, "I thought I was obvious."

"I stopped watching tournaments after the law." Lulu informed, "I used Gauntlets after my dad."

The robot came back with both weapons and guided the two fighters up to the dirt ground arena. "AAannouncing the Fight Clash T-t-tournament!" The holographic robotic announcer lagged. "Here we h-have," The holograph announcer pointed to Lulu and TRex.

"Lulu Corinthos."

"And TRex of FS."

The Announcer clapped and spoke trying to get the 'audience' revved up. There was no one watching, just Lulu and Rex but the hologram was programmed to try to get the crowd excited for the fight. Lights flickered above trying to turn on, they were rotating signs and advertisements from a couple years ago. This place was old. "Alright, I want a clean fight! You know the rules." It turned to the seats around the arena. "This is a One on One, Free for All Clash Match e-e-everyone! The health bars will be shown on the screen abov-v-ve, we will have three rounds. ARE YOU READY TOOOO CLASH?!" yelled the announcer. _Oh I'm ready._ The girl Clasher smirked._ I better make sure Rex knows who hes fighting with. I'm the daughter of LuRok Corinthos. Tag Name: Rookie. Record: The Best._

"10...

9...

8...

7...

6..."

The Suits began to glow brighter. Lulu was on one end of the dirt arena and Rex was on the other side. She can hear her heartbeat and breathing, ready to fight.

"5...

4...

3...

2...

1..."

There was a loud screeching ring that echoed the old, rusty arena and with that, The Girl Clasher ran, clenching her Gauntlets. When Lulu gets close she jumps leaning forward and making a flip so her back is facing the ground. Her heel right next to TRex's extended arm to punch.

Time to kiss the fight.

* * *

**Done!**

**The kiss the fight is going to be Lulu's quote. Kit does sound weird but once you get used to it, it will be fine. I like it because it's nice and has that girl touch to it, which is perfect for Lulu's character.**

**Alright I already know one questions you guys are gonna ask Chef here.**

**"WTF? Gauntlets?!"**

**KIU just got exciting... Again.**

**Yes, yes, yes, as you know I shuffled up with the fighting categories and weapons. In KIU there is only two ways to play, what I call here, Clash. But in this fanfic I made it four ways to play: Free For All, Light Vs Dark, Death Tag, and Capture the Flag. Training plays are: Tag Teams and One on One**

**The weapon categories for the GAME are: Blade, Claws, Palms, Clubs, Orbitors, staffs**

**The weapon categories for the FANFIC are: Shot Blades, Gauntlets, Fists, Clubs, Guns**

**BUT if a player on my fanfic wants to go old school then they can use the KIU old weapons. In here I also made up secondary categories for weapons. "hot" is fast shooting. "heavy" Its like only charged shots so they reload slowly but are more powerful. "trigger" are shot that have moderate speed. "power" is a .bit more complicated, I'll explain in later chapters  
****If you are wondering what Clans are in here. They are all made up by me. all the clans will be explained in another chapter so be patient.**

**The money for this fanfic is called Gold which are basically coins BUT since the world is futuristic. The people usually just use their phones as a credit card.**

**ANY QUESTIONS AT ALL ABOUT THIS FANFIC (since its a little confusing) PLEASE ASK! I WILL TRY TO ANSWER AS MUCH AS I KNOW!**

**The whole idea of Lulu not doubting her skills, came from my own experiences. Before I joined UG (KIU clan) I thought I was really good since I didn't get so much challenge from most of my friends. (except my buddy Isaac, I can't beat him. He too good) Anyways I got used to winning. But when i added my FC onto a youtube video, a UG member got it and before I knew it we were buds and I fought against him. He taught me soooo much, and I got crazy good with KIU online. I beat him the second time I went against him and after a while he told his boss about me and I got to join UG. Crazy right?**

**:D**

**:D**

**:D **

**I don't know if I said this already so I'll say it again. **

**READ BELOW**

**YA YOU**

**READ **

**PARAGRAPH**

**BELOW**

**DONT MISS IT**

**ITS RIGHT**

**THERE**

**BELOW**

**XD**

**CHECK MY BIO FOR UPDATES ON STORIES**

**seriously. I get A LOT of PM asking when are the updates coming? Well in my bio I have my word progress on ALL of my stories so you can see how much I got done. **


	3. Chapter 3 Love And Games

**Chapter 3**

**Love and Games**

_Last Time:_

_There was a loud screeching ring that echoed the old, rusty arena and with that, the Girl Clasher ran, clenching her Gauntlets. When Lulu got close she jumps leaning forward and making a flip so her back is facing the ground. Her heel right next to TRex's extended arm to punch._

_Time to kiss the fight._

* * *

Lulu's POV

I clear my mind, blocking out the scratchy voice of the GameBots, CamBots, RefBots and whatever other machines rustling around me. My heartbeat echoes and my mouth tilts upwards as I close in on TRex, my signature kick about to blow off his hand. I got to pay attention to his moves, his reactions, everything. As I land my kick that missed, I bend my knees and use them to boost me up for a Gauntlet Punch. I see my metal fist glow in power but Rex is too quick, he swiftly redirects my hand and shoots a charged shot at my shoulder, blowing me back. Heavy Shot Gauntlets are slow but they really pack a punch if you get hit, I can't afford another one or I'm toast. The ground under my feet are lost and my body tumbles backwards creating a cloud of dust, I force myself to get up. Lets see... he's quick, but I'm faster. He's strong but I got the reactions. He's official but I'm a street fighter. Lets even out those odds and win this.

I admittedly sprint towards Rex standing his ground, arms up and eyes locking. To throw off some attention I shoot fast, flying bullets. Some hit him and some don't, but that's not what I'm paying attention to... lets fight with colors, nothing is black and white while theres lights in the arena. When you fight its more than just a game, when you watch its more than just entertainment. Its excitement. Its Thrill. Its a fighting rush.

The Clash suits enhance any human's physical performance, and is strictly powered by the arena power source. If that source shuts down then these Clashments are just another hunk of useless metal. Gauntlets are high speed weapons so you gotta have quick reflexes to fight up close. At lightning speed I dash right next to Rex with a hot punch, he takes the hit in exchange for a aim at my gut but this time I'm prepared. I jump right over TRex's head and squat, dodging his blows. Kicking and tripping him down so he lands on his bottom, I get ready to flip back and add some distance between us. My legs are shaking, feet jumping, hands swaying, my fast tempo heartbeat signals how excited I am. We are only half a minute into this fight and I already know I have a challenge. At school I can beat anyone under a minute with Gauntlets, I'm told to use various weapons but it does matter I always end up the last one standing.

Keeping my jittery feet going, ready to dodge of move. There I am taking little jumps side to side wait for his move, and I see it. A heavy charged shot right to my chest, I jolt forward. The metal of my gauntlets screech as it makes contact on the flying bullet, deflecting it, I keep my pace going shooting a round of bullets. Shells glittering. Shots booming. Heart pumping. Rex throws his fist forward, think fast and I wave it away having my free hand go for a hit. He sees it and blocks, I kick, he dodges, I flip back, his eyes lock on, I move, he moves, I punch and he does the same like a mirror. Not a beat out of place. Hes good... like me.

Catching my breath, I bring back my right foot just a bit so I can rest the tip of my boot on the dirt ground. Taps three times and then I kick dirt up. It does hit him or cover up the glass on his helmet, no foul. The purpose is not to hurt but to distract. I boost a kick, my foot high pointing to his neck. I follow through my stance so I can kick again this time with the back part of my ankle. Then finish off with a hot punch. It was so perfect, and I fought smoothly, one action led perfectly to another. Feeling alive, its because I never ever fought like this before. In school the fights just end too quickly and I'm not able to experiment any new combat moves. Right now I was just making up combinations as I go, just thinking what's comfortable.

At the third minute of the game, there's some distance between the two of us and just as if we read each other's minds, we just dash at each other. Then its a test for strength, my hand pushes against his. I already know who is stronger here, me sliding back with dust clouds forming are pretty obvious. Usually when a clasher blocks a hit the energy used is going nowhere... Well I can definitely change that. When the time is right I change positions so quick and unexpected. Then I drive myself to haul him up and over... Up and Over he goes, gravity pulls Rex back down. Too bad he realizes and right before he meets the dirt TRex changes his position and lands perfectly, absorbing the impact. Its not suppose to hurt at all, the suits protect Clashers from any harm while its powered up. So basically you can get tossed around without feeling a thing, but it still counts for your health. Lucky for him, he took in the impact really good. I have less than half HP, mostly because of those charged shots.

Throughout the whole fight I did get Rex pretty good at times. We are now at five minutes and I hear the constant beep in my helmet, the screen blinking red at the edges. Low health. Each Clasher are set with 200 Health Points, Angels are 500. Once a player is below 50 then your Clashment warns you with an annoying red light.

And my health is going down even more. My heart searches for victory but my skills pull me down. My kicks show I'm powerful but my health shows me I'm weak. Where is my spirit when all I see is myself losing. What is this feeling? Am I afraid to lose? When's the last time I loss anyways? Its time I change my fighting strategy, I need to be up to beat focused. Alright, I flip backwards trying to think.

Rex shoots heavy gauntlet bullets, the big boom echoing louder than the music. I side dash, dodging both shots, this action gives me an idea. I'l start spitting back, my bullets aren't as strong but little impacts add up. Putting my idea to work, I hold up my gauntlets and trigger my right fist. Then right when that pack is up I go straight to my left arm to shoot. Once that is out I dodge any fire by tumble dashing to my side. Even if he isn't shooting at me I still move, not a beat out of place. This adds to the distraction of course and I'l find the perfect time to strike. Slowly I start making my way closer, Rex doesn't really seem to notice since hes focus on my hits.

I sneak a punch but he always seems to be a step in front of me, like he knows what I'm going to do next. The kick missed so I quickly added a kick. That got him. While hes taking in that impact I use my time wisely and take advantage of his weakness. Kick, kick, boom, boom.

Ever since I remembered I always shot a round of fast bullets before I punch. Even if I was up close, it just seemed natural. On HTV I never saw it so I felt special when I used my trick at school. A couple years later it became common... I need to think of a new trick if I want to keep winning.

TRex's health was slowly stepping down. I get up close, another right punch following into a spin and a left heel kick to the head! Hes moving back which means I adding a real number on him, maybe I can win this!

Oh no.

When I shot and punch, Rex took in the bullets only so he can grab onto my fist. I'm thrown back and when I propel my body up, I get hit with Rex's charged shot. That's it, I lost.

**D: D: D:**

"W-What a spectacular-r-r-r fini-ish!" The Announcer robot appears from the beaming light. The CamBots also hover by getting close shots for the screen up above. "Lets-s see some re-replays!" The bright screen lights up the arena and I just lay down where I fell. I lost. Well I saw it coming, all this mean is... I gotta train harder than ever before! Losing this game shows me that there are really great Clashers out there! If anything I'm driven out even more, I will fight this guy again and I will beat him.

REGULAR POV

Lulu sits up, legs flat out in front of her and arms laying about. The bots are going crazy and the clasher just keeps her head down. Laughs a bit and throws off her helmet, Lulu looks up just in time to lock eyes with TRex. His hand was extended, willing to help the girl up. "Hey," The FS clasher said.

"Hey." Lulu took his hand and he pulled her up.

TRex smiled, "Good game."

"Right back at ya Rex." Adorable grin from Lulu Corinthos!

The boy rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Uhh yeah! Heh heh, you're really good!" TRex held out a thumbs up and the two walked into the locker room. It was kinda quiet, mostly because all Lulu was thinking of new fighting strategies. And for Rex... well lets just say... he found his dream girl, and that's all hes thinking about. (Chef will be honest with ya, this is gonna be a love triangle drama . . . or maybe a love square thing? Chef is working out the details. bwahahaha) They talked while taking off their gear, both looking very happy. Everything seemed pretty fine until the thing happened. The two were so distracted with their conversation that they failed to realize the locker room door scanner broke when a twitchy WepBot rammed into it. Oh no. The funny thing was when Rex pressed his hand against the scanner and thought the door slid open. This of course made him walk into the metal door, hurting his face. It also made a real funny sound, a big THUD! And after that he fall back, again having his hea piece of metal. This time it was a lost boot the ground.

"Wha...?" TRex rubbed his head and squinted at the scanner.

Lulu came up next to him, "Somethin' wrong?"

"Uh ya, the scanner isn't working..." He got up.

"I meant your head." The girl smirked, looking up to meet eyes with Rex. "... oh wait... what do you mean the scanner isn't working?"

"Try it." The clasher back up and pointed over to the hand thingy. Looking at his friend trying to figure out whats wrong, Rex thought to himself. He thought it was weird Lulu paid more attention to his pain than the fact that they would be stuck in a basement. He was even more shocked when the girl shrugged and asked if his head still hurt. "Uh.. uh not anymore..." Rex was still in awe.

Lulu's eyes went big, "Dude wait.. your head it bleeding!"

"Da.. wha?"

She called for a robot and put her hands on Rex's shoulders, trying to steady him. Everything was going to a blur for the red haired clasher, he must of hit his head pretty hard. The last thing he saw was the robot coming and him falling forward.

**D: D: D:**

Lulu's POV

I was just putting away my stuff and behind me I hear two loud bangs. Next thing I knew, TRex passed out. Even worst, he fell on top of me and I had to get a robot come and help me. The guy's head was bleeding and I found out that the scanner to open the door was messed up. In other words... I'm stuck here with a guy I just met today, a famous guy in fact and my HCP is sitting up at the lobby. Oh great. Hauling Rex on the bench was a lot of work, he doesn't look like it but this guy is really heavy. Plus the hover bench was really thin, the first time I put him on top of it, he fell off. And I had to pull him up again, I kneeled down next to him. _He looks really cute when he's passed out, heh heh._ After a while my legs started to hurt so I sat on the bench as well. The MedBot gave me an Ice-o-pack so I had Rex's head rest on my lap with the pack on his bandaged forehead.

Looking down at him I sighed, "Crazy day."

It really was. I woke up to Melody saying Cal Marqus is in love with me, at noon we found three Free Striker Clashers. After that I stayed in a photo booth for like an hour with a guy I barely knew. And now the guy is resting his head on my lap! Its the perfect plot for a cheesy soap opera! Closing my eyes, I hear Rex mumble. Oh gosh, he looks really cute. I almost flip when I see those grey eyes stare right back at me.

"How's it goin' Rex."

"My head hurts." The clasher closed his eyes and moved his head a bit to get comfy. "So what I missed? The last thing I remember is the scanner not working."

My head tilts and I think, "Well..." I start, "Both of our HCP's are up by the register desk. We been here for a least two hours. Aaand, the robots have no idea how to help." Looking down, I smile at the boy. "At least, your head stop bleeding."

Rex snickers, his eyes still closed. I let him take a nap, I remember him telling me that he didn't get a lot of sleep since he was used to a different time zone and it wasn't all that comfortable sleeping outside on a bench hearing a hobo's loud snore. I also notice Rex was a light sleeper, I sneezed once and I fell him shuffling, mumbling 'bless you'. And after I thought he was in a total deep sleep, I was about to move his head to get free. My legs were losing its feeling and I wanted to find a way out of here but Rex, clearly still sleepy growled for me to stay. It felt like we were here forever, a robot came hovering by and I stopped it.

"What time is it?" I whispered.

It's robotic voice sounded as if it was coming from a broken radio. "It is currently eight o'clock." And just like that, it hovered away.

I was getting really hungry but I prayed for my stomach to stay silent. Rex's head right next to my tummy, plus he wakes up to anything. Aw man. Turning my head left and right, my eyes search for anything that might lead to food. I look back down to check on Rex, I have to CAREFULLY move his head off my numb legs. He looks like he wont wake up, putting my plan to action, I slowly rest my left hand under his head and my right hand under his shoulder. Just when I'm about to start moving, TRex just had to grab my hand, this time he wont let go. Crap.

**End**

**Love and Games**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Aw poor Luso, sorry for ending it here but hey... at least I got a new chapter out :D ok I'l answer some questions. **

**WILL PIT OR ANY OTHER MAIN KIU CHARACTERS BE IN HERE? Mostly likely no. Maybe a little reference but other than I'm not really thinking about putting them in here.**

**HTV? a Holographic Television **

**HCP? the phone. You can change the setting so when it rings, a holographic picture of the caller will appear. There are also other features to it.**

**LOVE DRAMA? Yup, lots. Love squares and stuff. shapes shapes shapes shapes.**

**WHAT ARE THE CLANS? There is the Free Strikers, Final Rest, FlawLess, Rampage Unlimited, Ace Deckers, and some others.**

**Note to Chef Readers:**

**Look at my bio once in a while when you want to know how much words I got done for each fanfic I have :D**


End file.
